Decisiones
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Algunas veces nuestras decisiones nos llevan por un camino que al final, resulta ser un trago amargo al enfrentarnos a lo que más amamos.


" **Decisiones."**

 **Anime: Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone.**

 **Genero: Romance / AU leve.**

 **Pareja: Saruu x Fey.**

 **. . .**

Sabia que en algún momento nos volveríamos a encontrar, vernos frente a frente, y aun que tu no me reconociste, algo dentro de ti me llamaba; te observe fijamente, y me sostuviste la mirada unos minutos, antes de caer desmayado, aun tu memoria luchaba por dos ideales, buscando la verdad.

Y aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, en el que te fuiste de mi para ir al pasado, cumplir la misión que tanto pedias, mas con ello también, no solo iniciaste un plan, sino una relación que poco a poco fue incrementando, con aquel chico que te sacaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Matsukaze Tenma, el chico por el cual comenzabas a sentir algo mas fuerte que solo una amistad; notandolo a distancia al verte junto a el, me quemo el pecho, sintiendo una ira dentro de mi.

Tiempo atrás, antes de empezar, debía enviar a alguien que fuese al pasado y llevar a acabo el plan, para que este pudiera fluir de acuerdo a los planes, además de que se le debía borrar la memoria para que todo resultara mejor y menos sospechoso.

Quien fuera enviado debía de comportarse de manera distinta a como es; alguien que se preocupe por los demás antes que el, que se gane la confianza de todos y que fuera fuente de ánimo para todos.

Además, seria escogido por mi, por lo que, tendría que ser de mi plena y absoluta confianza, quien jamas me de la contra y siga mis ordenes sin reproche.

Solo uno cubría esos requisitos, pero no, quería rechazar esa idea y buscar otras opciones, pero el problema era, que no había mas opciones.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, te encontrabas delante de mi...

Antes de siquiera tener a los candidatos, tu veniste a mi a ofrecerte, a decir que tu eras capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión; mas yo me negué, estuviste insistiendo por días, los cuales yo te hacia aun lado, diciendo que dejaras de insistir, pero en vez de ello, por primera vez, me desobedeciste.

Hoy llegue a la conclusión en que tu eras la perfecta opción, mas yo me negaba, fue cuando, como todos los días, te pusiste delante de mi, comenzando a insistir.

De nuevo y como los días anteriores, te hice aun lado para seguir mi camino, pero tu tomaste mi mano, y me hiciste que te viera a los ojos, esos hermosos orbes verde, sosteniendo la mirada un tiempo, tomaste mi otra mano.

—Saru, acaso no confías en mi? —preguntaste con tristeza desviando la mirada.

—Claro que confió en ti Fey —respondí, haciendo que ahora tu me vieras a los ojos —tu eres el único en el que confió —acariciando tu mejilla con una de nuestras manos unidas.

—Entonces... si confías en mi... por que no permites cumplir la misión, yo la cumpliré sin problema —aquello me molesto y te solté dándote la espalda —no fallare —dijiste poniéndote delante de mi.

—No me pidas que haga eso —dije con enojo haciéndote aun lado y seguir mi camino antes de que llegaras.

Mi cabeza debatía con mi corazón; por un lado, mi cabeza insistía en que tu debías de ser enviado, dado a tu excepcional capacidad y habilidad en llevar a acabo un misión, pero mi corazón no quería que te alejaras de mi, no lo soportaría.

Pero el tiempo estaba cerca, por lo que tenia que tomar una decisión ya, por mas dura que fuera, aun que mi corazón se quebrara y llorase en mi interior un mar de lágrimas, mi opción ya estaba tomada.

Me fue difícil pensarlo, pero yo era el líder del grupo, la cabeza del equipo, tenia que mantener la compostura y actitud seria para toda decisión que tomara.

No importaba cuan lejos te fueras, donde o con quien estarías, no dejaría de estar al pendiente de ti, jamas, mi corazón seria mi guía para encontrarte donde quiera que estés, tuyo es mi corazón, no importaría la distancia, yo seguiré siendo tuyo, como se que tu seguirás siendo mio, no dudaría de ti.

—Tu llevaras acabo la misión —dije con firmeza delante de ti —no nos decepciones, Fey —termine de decir, sintiendo como un dolor en mi pecho comenzaba.

—Si —aceptaste asintiendo.

La misión consigo consistía en borrarte la memoria, por precaución, para que pudieras llevar a acabo bien tu trabajo, convertirte en lo que se espera.

Personalmente te borre la memoria, mas bien, lo que hice fue bloquear aquellos recuerdos que podrían complicar la misión.

Todo tu pasado fue bloqueado, siendo yo el único quien pudiera volver a regresartelos.

De ahí, te dejaron cercas del lugar donde se encontraban las personas con las cuales tendrías que llevar a acabo tu nueva vida, como una persona preocupada por lo que estaba a punto se pasar.

Después de terminar tu preparación, me fui a caminar por las instalaciones de nuestra base, pensativo, con el dolor en el pecho latente como si me hubiesen clavado una estaca.

No dejaba de pensar en ti, en si estarías bien, si necesitarías ayuda; suspiraba con tristeza llegando a mi habitación, entrando en ella, me tumbe en la cama, dejando que el llanto fluyera; mi habitación y tu, eran los únicos que me vieron llorar, que sabían de mis sentimientos y emociones, pero sobre todo, de mis pensamientos.

Antes de llegar, pedí que nadie me molestara, orden que cumplieron sin reproche, dejando a cargo a alguien mas; el dolor y llanto no dejaban de cesar, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y los días, mi corazón seguía clamando tu nombre, mas mi cabeza sabia que era lo mejor si quería que los resultados fueran como los esperaba.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta en que mi comportamiento se estaba transformando, por lo que debía poner un alto a ello y volverme serio, mas de lo que ya era, volviéndome alguien mas frío, burlón y seco de sentimientos.

El momento de encontrarnos había llegado, lo que antes sentía por ti se había transformado, dado a que causaba dolor en mi, un dolor que me volvía alguien débil, y eso era lo que menos quería ser.

Te mire como a todos los que estaban contigo, el equipo que fue reuniendo fuerzas a través del espacio y tiempo para volverse fuertes; ahora solo esperaba una cosa, y solo una, ver que tanto habías cambiado y mejorado.

Intercambiaste miradas con Tenma, como si ambos se hablasen telepáticamente, tanta confianza entre ustedes, comencé a sentir ese dolor en el pecho de nuevo, el cual había dejado de sentir.

—Que comience —entonces el lugar que habíamos destruido, se reconstruyera con el poder que obtuvimos, formando el estadio en el que definiríamos cual seria el destino de todos.

Miraste con sorpresa junto a todos, cuando un dolor de cabeza insoportable comenzó en ti, cayendo después al suelo a causa de ello, preocupando a tus compañeros, en especial a Tenma.

—Nos veremos en tres días —dije desapareciendo con mi equipo en una resplandeciente luz.

Regresando a la base, me retire a mi habitación sin decir nada, quería estar sólo y pensar, calmar lo que sentía en mi pecho desde que te vi.

Mi corazón latía agitado como el primer día que te vi, acelerado, nervioso, mas no tenía tiempo para ello, debía concentrarme en los partidos que estaban por venir, en enfrentarme a ti, preparandome por lo por venir.


End file.
